


A voz de um anjo sussurrou no meu ouvido

by azzuvic



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Cute, Death, Drama & Romance, Guardian Angel, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzuvic/pseuds/azzuvic
Summary: Bokuto encontrava-se em uma desesperada vontade de abordar Akaashi para iniciar uma relação de amizade; e totalmente faria se não fosse por um detalhe crucial, Bokuto era seu anjo da guarda e anjos da guarda são estritamente proibídos de manter qualquer contato para com aqueles que protegem.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A voz de um anjo sussurrou no meu ouvido

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!
> 
> tudo bem? (pergunta retórica pq infelizmente n saberei a resposta) espero que simm :)  
> bom, essa é a primeira história q eu começo e realmente termino hahah nn só isso como tb é a primeira vez q escrevo um drama, portanto tenho paciencia e nn desistam de mim aaaa  
> me diverti mto escrevendo entao espero q gostem!

A idéia de ter algo ou alguém destinado a completar alguma falta que há em mim sempre me pareceu patética. Até ele chegar. É apavorante pensar que você não é o único responsável pelas ações e consequências de sua própria sua vida, sempre culpando o destino pelos acontecimentos que ela carrega, como se tentasse correr atrás de um carro que nunca para de andar, afinal, não depende só de você. Mas acredite, o universo sempre sabe o que é melhor pra você. Fui surpreendido, da melhor forma se me permite dizer, em relação a isso. O destino… Que irônico, ele me trouxe a melhor pessoa que já tive o prazer de conhecer, e o tirou de mim na mesma intensidade. Foi através do destino que minha história de amor começou, ou melhor dizendo, como ela acabou.

“Já era a terceira vez no dia que seus olhos percorriam a grande biblioteca em busca da frágil criatura dos olhos de céu. Alvo detectado. E novamente sua atenção foi cativada de maneira penetrante, as ações de Akaashi Keiji não passavam desapercebidas por suas íris douradas. A princípio diria que não passava de uma breve checada para confirmar que estava tudo bem, mas depois das repetidas vezes que seu corpo não foi capaz de segurar o ímpeto de o seguir, começou a desconfiar que havia algo a mais do que apenas uma simples checagem. Não que fosse uma completa mentira, afinal, ter certeza de que Keiji não estava em perigo ou em qualquer situação de alarde era, de fato, a função primordial de Bokuto, no entanto a função passou a ser apenas uma deixa para justificar a fixação que estava sentindo pelo garoto. 

Andou em direção a mesa em que Akaashi se encontrava e sentou ao seu lado, o que não faria diferença alguma já que o mesmo não era capaz de vê-lo. Percorreu o olhar pela face do humano que encontrava-se absorto em sua leitura, o óculos escorregando de leve para a ponta de seu nariz, obrigando-o a empurrá-lo vez ou outra para cima, ou então as expressões faciais que fazia quando lia algo de seu interesse prendiam a atenção de Bokuto de uma maneira que ele mal conseguia explicar. Sentia a vontade de chamá-lo crescer em seu peito, tamborilou de leve os dedos na mesa a fim de aliviar a ansiedade, porém sua tentativa foi por água abaixo assim que Keiji franziu a sobrancelha em detrimento da vibração que sentiu na mesa que estava em sua frente. Não era capaz de enxergar Bokuto porém era perfeitamente capaz de sentir seus movimentos. Por fim, fechou o livro e levantou, seguindo para a saída da biblioteca, o que causou um arfar de alívio no anjo platinado.

O resto do dia passou num piscar de olhos, Akaashi encontrava-se na calçada em frente a seu prédio esperando pela carona que estava para chegar. A noite estava tórrida, a falta de chuva juntamente com o ar seco que vinha tendo nos últimos dias diminuíram ainda mais a tolerância do moreno para dias quentes. Ele odiava calor. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença na escolha de seus afazeres, afinal, lá estava ele, de pé próximo a rua esperando para ir sair com seus amigos. Kuroo costumava ser irritantemente insistente quando se tratava de coisas que ele tinha desejo, e no momento, seu desejo era conhecer o novo restaurante inaugurado dois blocos abaixo. 

Assim que o carro preto parou em sua frente, revelando uma figura de cabelos degradê no banco do passageiro, Akaashi deu os passos em direção ao automóvel. Kenma se desculpou pelo atraso, mas não foi o suficiente para desmanchar a carranca estampada no rosto de Keiji. Após o carro parar em um farol vermelho, Kuroo virou-se para o amigo que estava no banco de trás.

— Assumo total responsabilidade pelo atraso. Foi mal. — Um meio sorriso formou-se em seu rosto fazendo Akaashi suspirar de raiva.

— Você devia prestar mais atenção na rua a sua frente, Kuroo. — Foram as únicas palavras que foi capaz de verbalizar no momento, escolheu o silêncio a ser grosseiro. Kuroo franziu a sobrancelha e ao voltar sua atenção para frente enxergou a luz verde emanando do visor do semáforo.

O caminho até o restaurante foi estranhamente conturbado. Kuroo precisou frear bruscamente ao menos duas vezes para evitar de colidir com carros que estavam muito mais rápidos do que o limite permitido. Geralmente Akaashi nunca passava por apertos durante o trânsito, portanto a ideia de Kuroo ser um péssimo motorista foi a única justificativa plausível que encontrou para aqueles acontecimentos. 

Bokuto estava em seu estado total de transe, flutuando alguns palmos do chão e enrolado em suas asas douradas. Ele considerava uma mania, mas no fundo era a única maneira que encontrou de fugir de sua fraqueza. Era sua fuga da realidade, realidade essa que tanto queria escapar. Não sabia mais se aguentava se manter calado, sem poder ouvir Akaashi chamá-lo pelo nome, ou sabendo que ele sequer tinha noção de sua existência. Foi despertado por um sentimento de perigo eminente, sabia que havia passado tempo demais distante e sentiu-se aflito só de pensar na possibilidade de Akaashi estando em apuros. Decidiu, pela incontável vez naquele dia, ficar de olho no garoto. 

— Akaashi, você precisa se soltar. Que careta! Até Kenma está bebendo e você não. Isso é inaceitável. — Kuroo dizia em um tom mais alto do que habitual, revelando que os três copos de whisky que havia pedido minutos antes tinha começado a fazer efeito.

— Kuroo, você está gritando… — Kenma disse com a cabeça levemente abaixada, fazendo seus cabelos cobrirem parcialmente seu rosto numa tentativa falhada de esconder-se entre as madeixas. Kuroo se desculpou, mas no instante em que abriu a boca novamente seu tom de voz não pôde ser controlado, fazendo o loiro suspirar em derrota.

Keiji decidiu seguir o conselho do amigo, pedindo um chopp de alguma cerveja qualquer. Não precisou de muito tempo para que ele precisasse ir ao banheiro, mas no fundo não sabia se estava indo pela necessidade de se aliviar ou simplesmente para ter um momento só. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho, suspirando. A única alternativa para fazê-lo voltar a realidade era o contato da água fria com sua face morna, e assim o fez. Ao levantar-se, viu uma figura atrás de si e não foi capaz de evitar o susto que levou em seguida.

— Eu te assustei? — Akaashi não se deu o trabalho de responder, sua feição emburrada já era autoexplicativa — Sinto muito, não foi a intenção. Digo, eu estava indo para o banheiro no momento em que você levantou. — Sua mão coçava de leve a própria nuca indicando que estava envergonhado.

Akaashi não pretendia estender aquele diálogo por muito mais tempo, então simplesmente respirou fundo e murmurou um ´Tudo bem.´antes de voltar a andar.

— Espera. — Akaashi parou, virando parcialmente o rosto. Bokuto analisou seu perfil com riqueza de detalhes. — Está tendo um dia ruim?

Akaashi revirou os olhos, Bokuto não foi capaz de ver com clareza porque o mais baixo ainda estava de lado, mas pelo que conhecia de Akaashi pelas incontáveis vezes em que se pegou observando-o, teve a certeza de que ele estava impaciente. 

— Não. — Akaashi respondeu ao encarar Bokuto pela primeira vez na noite, observou seus olhos dourados e não pôde evitar de pensar que jamais havia visto olhos daquela cor em todos os seus vinte anos de vida.

— Ah… — O tom de voz de Bokuto confirmou que não havia acreditado completamente nas palavras do moreno, no entanto, optou pelo silêncio — Bom, vejo você por aí.

Não foi correspondido por nada além de um ‘hum’, mas isso não foi suficiente para entristecê-lo, pelo contrário, o êxtase de ter tido o primeiro contato com o garoto após décadas o protegendo fez com que seu coração palpitasse, o sorriso em seu rosto alargou-se e Bokuto só percebeu que ainda estava sorrindo quando os músculos de seu rosto começaram a doer, e ainda assim, voltar a expressão neutra foi mais doloroso do que manter o sorriso em si. 

Parte de sua consciência o reprendia com voracidade, afinal, não só havia quebrado uma regra como havia quebrado a regra mais importante do código da conduta do anjo, como Bokuto gostava de chamar. Lembra de ter ouvido incontáveis vezes o quão estritamente proíbido era ter algum contato real com com seu protegido. Anjos da guarda não devem deixar os humanos saberem de sua existência. Anjos da guarda não devem se apegar emocionalmente aos humanos. Anjos da guarda devem fazer o possível para proteger o seu escolhido. Anjos da guarda isso. Anjos da guarda aquilo. Bokuto suspirou ao lembrar de todas essas condições que não foi capaz de manter, afinal, há minutos atrás havia entrado em contato com Keiji. Sentia-se culpado, mas mais do que isso, sentia-se feliz. Uma felicidade genuína que não sentia há muito tempo.

Voltou a sua forma angelical, suas asas douradas tornaram a aparecer em suas escápulas. Sabia que a partir de agora ninguém podia enxergá-lo novamente e sentiu-se aliviado por isso. O pequeno encontro com Akaashi foi o suficiente para deixá-lo bem humorado, mas não pretendia repetir o mesmo erro duas vezes. Apesar de ter sido um encontro breve, Bokuto fez uma nota mental de que seria a primeira e última vez, não queria correr o risco de desaparecer em cinzas pela eternidade.

Ao sair para pegar um ar, seus pulmões arderam como brasas de fogueira. Tossiu exageradamente e quando olhou para o chão viu o resultado de sua inconsequência. Uma pena jazia ao chão ao lado de seu pé esquerdo, ja não era mais dourada, era um marrom sem brilho e sem vida. Jamais fique em sua forma humana, ela te matará gradualmente. Suspirou ao lembrar desse pequeno detalhe, mas ignorou, afinal não haveria uma segunda vez. 

Keiji voltou para a mesa ainda pensando sobre a abordagem repentina de minutos atrás, ficou se perguntando se sua expressão estava tão sugestiva a ponto de um estranho reparar que não estava num dia legal. Tentou interagir mais com os amigos durante a noite e, impressionantemente, isso o distraiu de seus pensamentos excessivos. Kenma e Kuroo eram sempre uma boa companhia na opinião de Akaashi. 

Ao chegar em casa, não demorou muito para que seus olhos pesassem e o levassem a ter um sono profundo. Ter sonhos sem nenhuma lógica aparente era algo corriqueiro para Akaashi, no entanto, naquela noite em específico o que ja era consideravelmente estranho ficou ainda pior. Em seus braços havia alguém, não pôde reconhecer o rosto minuciosamente mas os olhos dourados destacavam-se em meio ao borrão que era sua face. Keiji sabia que olhos eram aquelas, mas não sabia o porquê de eles estarem invadindo seus sonhos. Talvez seu inconsciente tenha gravado mentalmente aquelas íris de ouro, talvez pela beleza, talvez pela excentricidade. Não tinha certeza, mas lá estavam eles, encarando seu rosto como quem dizia que ia ficar tudo bem. O que mais surpreendeu Akaashi não foi o invasor inusitado e sim suas mãos limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seu rosto. Keiji não sabia o porquê estava chorando, mas estava. E aquela dor aumentou assombrosamente ao piscar e não enxergá-lo mais ali, o corpo que antes fazia morada em seus braços não mais encontrava-se em sua frente. Sumiu num piscar de olhos, literalmente. Seu coração ardeu e não teve outra escolha a não ser sucumbir a solidão que ali se instalou. 

Acordou sentindo sua cama úmida, sua testa brilhava com a luz da lua que entrava pela pequena fresta da cortina. Suas mãos tremiam e as gotículas de suor que formavam-se em sua nuca escorriam por suas costas fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem. Levantou e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, tomou um banho e sentou em seu sofá, não foi capaz de dormir novamente.

——/——

— Não, Kuroo. Eu não sei o que você fez ontem a noite, Kenma me trouxe até em casa e te acompanhou logo em seguida porque você não estava em condições de dirigir. — Akaashi mantinha o telefone entre seu ombro e lateral do rosto, usando as mãos para preparar o café da manhã. 

Seus movimentos eram lentos, as pálpebras pendiam para baixo contra sua vontade e o corpo dava indícios de uma noite mal dormida. Não estava completamente alheio ao que Kuroo lhe dizia, mas ainda assim não conseguia manter o foco por completo no diálogo - talvez um monólogo - que estavam tendo através do aparelho celular. 

Dormiu, no total, apenas quatro horas. Depois de ter sido brutalmente acordado por sua própria consciência por intervenção de um sonho melancólico, não foi capaz de colocar a mente para repousar novamente. Péssima noite. 

Estava atrasado para a faculdade, pensou em faltar mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir, mas seu impulso estudioso se manifestou, impedindo que a preguiça tomasse partido. 

Suspirou, exausto. — Kuroo, podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Não estou no melhor momento agora. 

Foi respondido com uma confirmação e em seguida o toque incessante do celular indicando que a chamada havia sido encerrada. Terminou de se organizar e seguiu para fora de seu apartamento. Não precisou dar muitos passos até que seus olhos, antes pregados ao chão, visualizassem um par de tênis a alguns centímetros de distância. Suas íris percorreram a extensão do corpo do indivíduo a sua frente, chocando-se com os dois globos dourados da noite anterior. Não pôde evitar de relembrar do sonho. Bokuto deu um singelo passo para o lado e continuou sua caminhada pelo extenso corredor e, antes que Akaashi pudesse pensar em controlar sua própria língua, as seguintes palavras saltaram de sua boca quase que por vontade própria: 

— Você está me seguindo? 

— Perdão? — Bokuto virou-se para olhar com clareza o corpo estagnado de Akaashi a uns dois metros a sua frente. O semblante confuso estampado no rosto do platinado fez com que Akaashi quisesse dar meia volta para saltar pela janela de vidro que iluminava o fundo do corredor. 

— Você está me seguindo? — Repetiu

Sim. — Não. 

— Então está me dizendo que foi uma mera coincidência o encontro no restaurante ontem e agora no prédio onde eu moro? Sem contar… 

Foi interrompido por sua própria racionalidade. Estava prestes a mencionar o sonho que havia tido com o mesmo horas antes, mas não saberia o que dizer caso fosse questionado o porque havia sonhado com alguém que sequer conhecia. Sem contar que não queria ter que explicar que além da total aleatoriedade, o conteúdo do sonho também não era muito reconfortante, e sim completamente lastimoso.

Akaashi não queria admitir, mas sua divagação havia recorrido às lembranças desse sonho mais vezes que uma mão pode contar. Não entendia o porque daquele pesadelo estar sendo recorrente em sua memória, afinal, havia parado de procurar sentido em seus sonhos desde que, há alguns anos atrás, recebeu a notícia da morte de sua avó semanas após ter tido um sonho com a mesma, igualmente morta.

— O restaurante é novo. Todo mundo está curioso para experimentar, comigo não foi diferente. — A voz de Bokuto tirou Akaashi de seus devaneios, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

— E o que está fazendo aqui? 

Pense, Koutarou. Dê uma resposta coerente e igualmente convincente. Bokuto respirou fundo tentando pensar em uma resposta que fizesse o garoto em sua frente parar de questioná-lo. 

— Eu moro aqui. 

Péssima escolha, pensou.

— Oh... Certo.

Péssima escolha porém surpreendentemente eficiente. A resposta dada pelo mais alto pareceu ter sido o suficiente para calar Akaashi de seu interrogatório. Ele desistiu de manter aquela conversa adiante e simplesmente se pôs a andar em direção as escadas. Quatro andares. Seu prédio tinha quatro andares, quantidade suficiente para fazer o corpo sedentário de Keiji manifestar exaustão. 

Bokuto continuou de pé no meio do corredor extenso, divagando em seus próprios pensamentos. Estava estático e sua boca entreaberta sem conseguir raciocinar o que havia acontecido segundos atrás.

Ele estava checando se Akaashi estava bem, certo? Certo. E então segundos depois, ao vê-lo absorto em suas próprias ideias, decidiu que seria uma boa idéia esbarrar com ele novamente, certo? Certo. Por quê? 

Não tinha uma resposta para esse questionamento, e era exatamente por isso que estava de pé sem ser capaz de mover um músculo que fosse. Havia quebrado uma regra pela segunda vez consecutiva e sequer conseguia pensar numa justificativa pra isso. As palavras tão confiantes que murmurou no dia anterior não serviram de absolutamente nada. Não haverá uma próxima vez. Houve uma segunda vez.

Depois de minutos devaneando, decidiu voltar a sua forma natural e esquecer que um dia aquilo voltou a acontecer. 

——/——

— Sabe, eu poderia te dar inúmeros motivos pelos quais você é meu melhor amigo e ainda assim não consigo ficar duas horas no mesmo ambiente que você sem querer matá-lo.

Kuroo sorriu. — Akaashi, isso pra mim é um elogio. 

Akaashi ignorou o comentário e passou a observar o jogo que Kenma tanto se entretinha quando a porta da cafeteria foi aberta, provocando um barulho agudo devido ao sino de metal que ficava no topo da porta. Era o garoto do cabelo bicolor novamente. Mas que porra?

Seus olhares se encontraram e Bokuto não pôde evitar a careta de surpresa que se formou em seu rosto, o que parece ter se agravado ao ver que Akaashi estreitou os olhos em sua direção. Deu passos largos em direção a recepcionista e pediu a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça. Foi ignorado. Repetiu freneticamente o pedido enquanto gesticulava com as mãos tentando chamar sua atenção. Nada.

Como ele é o único que está conseguindo me ver?, pensou.

Akaashi desviou o olhar rapidamente e ao voltar, encontrou nada além de uma fila vazia em frente ao caixa. Piscou algumas vezes até seus olhos darem sinal de estarem marejados.

— Mas que merda. Ele estava ali, para onde ele foi? 

Kuroo e Kenma se entreolharam. — Do que está falando? 

— Vocês não viram? Ele acabou de entrar. Cabelo platinado e preto, olhos amarelados.

— Akaashi, são características no mínimo interessantes. Ficarei de olho, mas acho que ele deve ter ido embora.

Keiji não discutiu, pediu um café e tentou manter a sanidade. 

Akaashi não admitiria, mas passou o dia ansioso. Não houve uma hora sequer que sua perna manteve-se estática, três de seus dedos estavam feridos e doloridos ao redor da unha por causa da incapacidade de mantê-los longe de seus dentes. Maldita ansiedade. Ela supostamente se estabilizaria no momento que pisasse em casa, certo? Errado. 

Entrou em casa respirando aliviado, era a hora de fazer o que teve anseio durante todo o dia, e então, finalmente poderia pôr sua cabeça para descansar de tamanha preocupação excessiva, ou ao menos era o que pensava.

O laptop em seu colo, a xícara de chá apoiada no braço do sofá ao seu lado e uma respiração descompassada eram seus companheiros naquele início de noite. Os dedos tocaram as letras antes mesmo que sua mente pudesse raciocinar a atitude. 

Significado dos sonhos. 

A princípio ficou em dúvida sobre o que devia procurar primeiro. Choro? Angústia? Morte…? O sonho não tinha ocorrido com muita clareza, tinham coisas que ainda eram inexplicáveis, e no fundo duvidava que um dia elas pudessem ser. Primeira pesquisa:

Abraço.

Primeira especificação:

Abraço de despedida.

Sonhar com abraço de despedida é sinal de uma nova caminhada sem ter tal figura caminhando ao seu lado. Lembre-se de que por mais triste que seja a despedida, os momentos e aprendizados vividos com essa pessoa sempre estarão com você, sendo carregados no seu coração.

Certo, não havia sido um resultado muito bom, mas ele ignorou a voz interior que insistia em fazê-lo parar porque ele estava fadado ao fracasso emocional caso continuasse.

Tristeza. Choro. Angústia. Saudade. 

Deixe tudo aquilo que foi negativo na sua vida no passado, que é o lugar certo para as experiências infelizes. No começo pode ser difícil desfocar de lembranças que há muito tempo permeiam constantemente seus pensamentos, mas com comprometimento você vai conseguir.

Outro ponto de sonhar com tristeza e que não podemos deixar de comentar, é que a vida está te dando um aviso para aproveitar melhor as chances que vão chegar.

E então o computador foi fechado com força, tornando o lugar, que antes era iluminado apenas pela tela clara do mesmo, num completo breu. Ele continuou lá, pensando sobre o que acabara de ler, a lua brilhando no alto da noite deixando a sala mais mórbida.

— Aproveitar melhor as chances que irão chegar, huh? — Levantou indo para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho — Ignore Akaashi, isso é ridículo. São apenas sonhos, não mensagens ocultas. 

O banho quente foi a única coisa capaz de acalmá-lo, deixou as gotas escorrerem livremente por seu corpo. O contato da água ardente em sua pele gélida fazendo-o relaxar.

Por mais que tentasse não lembrar, seus pensamentos sempre voltavam ao mesmo lugar: O que aquele sonho tinha significado. Tentou encontrar respostas para aquela pergunta que tanto lhe aborrecia e o único resultado de tanto pensamento desmoderado foi o sono, e com ele uma escuridão. Sem segundo sonho.

——/——

Estava fechando as portas de seu apartamento quando seu olhar voltou-se a porta em sua diagonal. Ficou certo tempo encarando a mesma pensando se deveria ou não batê-la. Provavelmente o homem dos olhos amarelos atenderia e então um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceria no recinto já que Akaashi não possuía nenhum assunto em específico a tratar com ele. Suspirou, terminando de trancar a porta e indo embora, desistindo de abordar o garoto. 

Estava no último lance da escada quando encontrou com o dito cujo no final do andar. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele murmurou um ‘Bom dia.’ como sempre fazia e voltou a descer. Teve vontade de dizer algo além, não sabia exatamente porquê. Estava curioso sobre Bokuto, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo conversar. 

Não ouse se aproximar de alguém que você sabe que sucumbirá. 

Akaashi se surpreendeu com o próprio pensamento, como tinha tanta certeza que ele teria um fim? Bom… todos têm, não é mesmo? 

— Algum problema? — A voz de Bokuto o assustou.

Franziu a sobrancelha e só então percebeu que estava impedindo a passagem. Em determinado momento de sua divagação parou subitamente no meio da escada, que era suficientemente grande para um mas estreita para dois. Sentiu o rubor em suas bochechas.

— Sinto muito. — Deslizou o corpo para o lado dando maior espaço para que o outro pudesse passar.

— Não tem porque se desculpar. 

Akaashi concordou com um aceno, assim que Bokuto estava ultrapassando o moreno, parou. Virou-se para encará-lo, o espaço entre os dois era curto, Akaashi suspirou. Não costumava ter seu espaço pessoal invadido, mas não reclamou dada as circunstâncias da situação. Não era algo proposital. 

— Qual o seu nome? Digo, se seremos vizinhos, acho interessante saber seu nome.

Akaashi manteve-se em silencio por alguns segundos antes de abrir a boca. — Keiji. Mas pode me chamar de Akaashi.

— Certo, Akaashi. Meu nome é Koutarou. Bokuto Koutarou. Mas pode me chamar de Bokuto.

Concordou com a cabeça. — Prazer, Bokuto. 

Voltou a andar, separando a distância entre os dois. 

— Prazer. Te vejo por aí? 

Akaashi franziu a sobrancelha, certamente confuso. Não sabia o que dizer e com medo de ser ignorante, respondeu: — Te vejo por aí.

Bokuto, ao virar-se deixou um sorriso escapar. Naquele momento percebeu não ser capaz de admirá-lo apenas de longe, e então tomou a decisão, que mais tarde descobriria ser o estopim para seu colapso, de esbarrar com o garoto sempre que pudesse. E assim o fez. Pequenos encontros, apenas para eu me sentir mais próximo dele. O que Bokuto não sabia é que a partir dessa escolha, ele tinha iniciado sua própria contagem regressiva. 

——/——

Akaashi estava mais atrasado do que o normal. Seus livros escapando dos braços juntamente com sua barriga ecoando indicando a fome foram a somatória perfeita para resultar na cena caótica que se formou. Até mesmo o bolo de chaves que ja estava acostumado a usar cotidianamente pareceu ter ficado mais cheio, porque não conseguia de forma alguma achar a chave correta.

— Você precisa de ajuda? 

Akaashi virou o rosto em direção à voz. Bokuto estava encostado com a lateral do corpo na parede e seu olhar era curioso.

— Não, eu estou de boa.

— Não precisa ser tão orgulhoso, você claramente precisa de ajuda. 

Segurou os livros que insistiam em cair, facilitando a mobilidade de Akaashi, isso possibilitou o mesmo de finalizar o que estava tentando e, ao trancar a porta, agradeceu.

— Certo, obrigado Bokuto. 

— Não há de quê.

E então cada um seguiu para caminhos opostos novamente.

Akaashi precisava pegar carona com Kuroo, estava impaciente por ter que deixar o amigo esperando mas, ao sair pela porta da frente de seu prédio e notar que não havia carro algum ali suspirou irritado por ter perdido seu tempo se preocupando por atrasar. 

— Você não consegue cumprir com um horário sequer? — Foram as primeiras palavras que disse assim que entrou no veículo — Bom dia, Kenma.

Kenma, do banco passageiro respondeu. — Dia.

— Me conte as novidades, Akaashi. — Kuroo ignorou o sermão.

Akaashi apenas suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Não havia motivos para estender a discussão. — Ganhei honorário de melhor aluno da faculdade, estou procurando um estágio… — Parou, tentando se recordar de algo a mais que pudesse acrescentar — Ah, tenho um vizinho novo.

— Você sempre vai bem na faculdade. Como pode alguém nascer tão inteligente? Chega a ser irritante. — Kuroo despejava. Foi interrompido por Kenma.

— Finalmente terá alguém morando no 33? Fazem o quê… Uns três anos desde que o último morador saiu de lá? 

— Sim. É o homem que eu citei na cafeteria. Do cabelo estranho e olhos amarelos.

— Ah. — Os dois disseram sem muito interesse, Akaashi também não via motivos para continuar com aquele assunto então o resto do caminho seguiu em silêncio. 

No mesmo dia, mais tarde, Keiji resolveu passar na cafeteria para comprar um café. Tinha trabalhos da faculdade para finalizar e precisava manter-se acordado. O barulho do sino foi despertado assim que o mesmo colocou os pés para dentro, o cheiro de cafeína invadindo seu nariz trazendo uma estranha sensação de conforto. Seguiu até o caixa e, enquanto esperava o pedido ficar pronto seus olhos encontraram a figura corpulenta de Koutarou. Acenou de longe e saiu do estabelecimento.

Bokuto realmente apreciava esses pequenos detalhes, o êxtase que sentia ao ter a mínima interação com o garoto o incentivava a continuar.

——/——

No final daquela semana, Bokuto esperou Akaashi na cafeteria. Sabia que o mesmo costumava frequentar o local nas sextas feiras. O pé balançava embaixo da mesa para aliviar a tensão em seu corpo, o rosto repousava na palma de sua mão esquerda que estava apoiada na mesa pelo cotovelo. Estava levemente entediado, mas seu humor mudou drasticamente ao ver o moreno passar pela porta, desta vez acompanhado dos amigos. 

E novamente, com um sorriso no rosto, acenou simpaticamente. Foi retribuído com um aceno de cabeça por parte do moreno, como das outras vezes. Um gesto discreto, mas extremamente significativo para Koutarou. 

Akaashi notou que era a terceira vez que encontrava Bokuto naquele lugar. Inconscientemente sentiu vontade de passar a frequentá-lo com mais frequência. Também costumava estar mais atento nos corredores de seu prédio. Não admitia nem para si mesmo mas sempre que a remota ideia de seu mais novo vizinho ser o motivo dessa sua mudança comportamental passava em sua cabeça, sua própria consciência se sabotava, negando a possibilidade. Eu jamais me aproximaria de alguém que tem o fim se aproximando. 

E novamente aquele presságio estranho que insistia em dizer que o garoto estava cada vez mais próximo de sua ruína. Era uma ideia que costumava vir sempre que pensava na possibilidade de se aproximar, não conseguia controlar, era inconsciente. 

— Vamos na cafeteria hoje? — Kuroo sugeriu.

— Precisamos mesmo passar por lá?

— Vamos.

— Certo, então vamos. — Kenma ergueu os braços em rendição. 

E lá estavam os três novamente. Faziam duas semanas desde que Keiji tinha começado a frequentar o local mais vezes. E surpreendentemente, todas as vezes Koutarou estava lá. Geralmente em alguma mesa nos cantos, onde não pegava tanta luz e a movimentação era menor. Nenhum dos dois sabiam, mas ambos estavam indo até lá puramente pelos breves encontros ao acaso. Costumavam se ver mais vezes lá do que no corredor de seus apartamentos. Havia virado uma espécie de mania, uma ação rotineira que parece estranha quando não feita. 

O sino soou assim que a porta foi aberta. Os olhos de Keiji percorreram o ambiente procurando o dono dos fios bicolor. Era uma ação automática, em seguida vinha as sinapses de seu corpo comandando seu braço trinta centímetros acima da cintura seguida de um movimento sutil: um cumprimento. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Pela primeira vez se viu obrigado a interromper seu próprio braço no meio do caminho, afinal, seria um aceno unilateral. Bokuto não estava ali para corresponder. Pela primeira vez em dias, sua mania foi interceptada pela falta do colega. 

Não quis demonstrar, mas internamente sentiu-se abalado. Pediu seu café e foi embora, sem acenos, sem sorrisos.

——/——

Faziam alguns dias desde que Akaashi viu Koutarou pela última vez. As últimas três idas à cafeteria foram solitárias, Keiji cogitou a possibilidade de ir conferir se o vizinho estava bem, mas desistiu da ideia ao pensar que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Bokuto, não era assunto seu. 

Estava saindo de seu apartamento com Kuroo e Kenma quando viu Bokuto no corredor. Os três estavam prontos para irem a um bar comemorar a confirmação de Akaashi para a vaga de estagiário. 

Bokuto não pretendia aparecer daquela forma. Não ali, naquela hora. Tinha passado alguns dias distante, percebeu mudanças sutis em seu corpo e preferiu dar um descanso a ele. Não queria precisar usar sua forma humana compulsivamente, no entanto, não houve um dia sequer que não fez de tudo para proteger o garoto, mesmo que indiretamente. 

Não havia pretensões de aparecer agora, mas sentiu que seria um bom momento. Os olhares se encontraram e Bokuto não pôde deixar de notar uma feição surpresa no rosto de Akaashi.

— Bokuto, boa noite. 

— Boa noite. — Abriu seu melhor sorriso.

Akaashi ponderou se deveria mencionar a ausência repentina do outro, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Abriu os lábios para se despedir quando Bokuto falou:

— Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias. 

Akaashi arqueou as sobrancelhas, incerto sobre o que responder. — Ah, sinto muito. Suponho que esteja melhor.

— Ah sim, — Sorriu largamente — Me sinto muito melhor. — Os olhos de Bokuto foram em direção aos outros dois garotos atrás de Akaashi. Keiji notou

— Esses são meus amigos: Kuroo e Kenma. Dois, esse é Bokuto. 

— Muito prazer. — Bokuto falou num tom caótico, Kuroo respondeu na mesma intensidade, Kenma apenas concordou.

— Certo, foi bom te reencontrar, Bokuto.

— Te vejo por aí.

— Na verdade, você não quer se juntar a nós? Keiji foi empregado, vamos comemorar. — Kuroo sugeriu, recebendo um olhar de represália por parte de Akaashi. Bokuto notou, então negou educadamente.

— Não, vocês estão entre amigos, não quero atrapalhar. Mas agradeço pelo convite.

Akaashi não pôde evitar de sentir culpado, em sua cabeça tinha completa noção de que o motivo da negação de Bokuto era exclusivamente por sua causa, levando em consideração que o platinado era energético demais para negar qualquer solicitação. No entanto, aquele não havia sido o motivo principal que levou Bokuto e declinar o convite. Caso aceitasse, ele iria contra seu princípio anterior de apenas aparecer para breves encontros.

— Tem certeza? — Kuroo insistiu. Bokuto estava prestes a negar novamente.

— Sua companhia vai ser divertida.

Keiji se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras. A idéia passou remotamente em sua cabeça e, em algum momento de seus devaneios, a frase estava sendo proferida, antes mesmo que percebesse o que acabara de falar. Aproveitar melhor as chances que vão chegar.

O suposto significado de seu estúpido sonho foi o principal encorajador para que ele verbalizasse seus pensamentos. 

— Certo. Vamos então.

——/——

O bar que escolheram era aconchegante. Optaram pelo mezanino do andar de cima, que dava-aos visão ampla da pista de dança no centro do térreo. O ambiente era semi iluminado por luzes coloridas, Bokuto nunca tinha visto um lugar assim, estava encantado. Akaashi, por sua vez, não partilhava da mesma opinião. A troca incessante de cores doía sua cabeça. 

Kuroo e Bokuto iniciaram uma conversa e seguiram com a mesma pelos quarenta minutos seguintes. Keiji se perguntava como podiam falar tanto.

— Bokuto, eu e Kenma vamos ao bar fazer nossos pedidos. Akaashi ficará por aí. O que você gostaria de beber? 

Bokuto ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, na realidade nunca tinha ingerido álcool. Até dois meses atrás sequer tinha experimentado qualquer coisa que fosse. Sorriu constrangido, negando com a cabeça.

— Não costumo beber, pode me trazer uma água.

Akaashi desviou o olhar do amigo até seu vizinho, perplexo. Não esperava aquela resposta. — Mas você não tem nenhuma preferência? 

— Não, na verdade eu nunca bebi.

— Uau.

— Nossa.

— Isso é ruim? — Koutarou indagou.

— De forma alguma, só incomum. — Akaashi respondeu — Tetsurou, traga o que bebo sempre. Bokuto, você pode tomar um gole do meu, se gostar pedimos mais um depois. 

Assim que a bebida chegou, Koutarou se pegou observando a decoração do copo. Era comprido e estreito, tinha uma rodela de laranja presa à borda.

— Você quer essa laranja? — Akaashi perguntou, havia notado a atenção do garoto voltada à ela.

Bokuto mexeu a cabeça freneticamente em negação, certamente constrangido. — Não, obrigado. 

— Pegue, eu geralmente não como. 

E então Koutarou aceitou, levando a rodela na boca e aproveitando da sensação cítrica que enfeitava suas papilas gustativas. Viu o copo se aproximando de seu rosto, Akaashi incentivava-o a experimentar. A cena seguinte foi um pouco constrangedora, mas surpreendentemente nenhum dos dois pareceram ligar. Bokuto segurou o canudo e bebeu do líquido enquanto Keiji esperava pacientemente pelo seu feed back. 

Bokuto não soube explicar o sabor da bebida, era ácido, mas não o suficiente para incomodar seu paladar. Esquentava seu corpo à medida que descia, mas era estranhamente saboroso. 

Sorriu. — Muito bom. — Akaashi retribuiu o sorriso. 

——/——

— Certeza que não precisa de ajuda? — Kuroo perguntou enquanto Akaashi fechava a porta do carro, com Bokuto superficialmente apoiado em seus ombros.

Negou. — Está tudo bem. Eu consigo. 

E assim se despediram, o veículo foi se afastando gradualmente deixando os dois em frente ao prédio. Já passava das três da manhã, a rua estava mais deserta do que o habitual e a brisa gelada tornava o ambiente ainda mais fúnebre. Akaashi virou-se em direção a Koutarou, segurando em seus ombros. 

— Consegue subir as escadas? 

Bokuto concordou, e então foram para dentro do prédio. Em algum momento entre os lances da escada, Bokuto resolveu se pronunciar. — Me desculpa por isso, Akaashi. Não pretendia ficar bêbado assim.

— Sem problemas, essas coisas acontecem.

E então voltaram ao silêncio habitual, mas singularmente confortável. Keiji perguntou à Bokuto onde havia guardado sua chave assim que pararam em frente a porta. O número trinta e três preso na madeira mogno, refletindo um pouco na meia luz que compunha o corredor. Bokuto não soube responder, não por não saber a localização da chave e sim pela inexistência da mesma. 

— Você pode passar a noite em casa. Amanhã chamamos um chaveiro. — Terminou a frase com um suspiro. 

Passada algumas horas, os primeiros raios solares começaram a aparecer. Bokuto, que dormia na sala, foi o primeiro a acordar. A luminosidade incomodava sua visão, interrompendo abruptamente seu sono e, junto com o despertar, veio a terrível dor de cabeça. Sua cabeça inteira doía, alguns lugares mais que outros. Sentiu a necessidade de manter os olhos fechados.

Alguns minutos depois Keiji levantou, o desequilíbrio se fazia presente, talvez pelo efeito do álcool que ainda corria em suas veias ou então pelas poucas horas de sono. Correu o olhar pela sala e viu Bokuto sentado, com o olhar perdido.

— Bom dia. 

Bokuto continuou encarando a frente, o peito subia e descia levemente. Ele parecia estar sonhando acordado. 

— Koutarou? 

— Oh, me desculpe. Bom dia, Akaashi. Dormiu bem?

Keiji apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Você quer comer alguma coisa?

— Não. Acho que está na hora de eu deixar você descansar apropriadamente, já tomei tempo demais. Obrigado pela noite. 

— Certo. 

Bokuto estava com as mãos na maçaneta quando ouviu a voz rouca do outro. — Banana ajuda com a dor de cabeça. 

Sorriu, deixando o apartamento para trás. Seu corpo doía e ele pôde jurar que a qualquer momento suas pernas cederiam, levando o seu próprio corpo a despencar indo de encontro ao chão. 

Voltou a sua forma angelical, sentiu partes de si descolando aos poucos. Teve a certeza assim que viu algumas penas flutuando calmamente até o piso. Uma, duas, três penas. Suspirou, pegando-as do chão. A textura estava anormal, endurecida. Deixou isso de lado ao perceber que fora aquela pouca quantidade de penas que havia perdido, todo o resto parecia perfeitamente em ordem.

——/——

Encontrou Akaashi na cafeteria mais algumas vezes quando finalmente reuniu coragem para abordá-lo. Estava um tempo incomum para aquela época do ano, o céu acinzentado dando falsa impressão de fim de tarde. Na realidade não passava das quatro. 

— Akaashi. — Levantou a mão sobre a cabeça, atraindo a atenção do moreno, que se dirigiu até a mesa. — Não vai se sentar? 

— Não estava planejando ficar. 

— Oh, sinto muito. — Bokuto diminuiu o tom de voz, claramente decepcionado, mas não deixou de sorrir.

— Certo. — Virou-se, pronto para ir embora quando seus pés fixaram-se ao chão, incapazes de darem um passo a mais. — Pensando bem, acho que tenho um tempo de sobra. 

O sorriso no rosto de Bokuto iluminou seu rosto, Akaashi se perguntava como ele conseguia ser tão expressivo. Gostava disso nele. A expressão contente de Bokuto fez com que ele não se arrependesse mentalmente por ter aceitado tal convite.

— O que você está tomando, Akaashi? 

Keiji olhou para o copo em suas mãos. — Café mentolado. 

— Oh. Que sabor tem? 

— Oras, de café. E menta.

— Não sei o que é menta.

— Você é surpreendente. — Disse, por fim se sentando na mesa. Estendeu o copo para o platinado, esperando que ele experimentasse. 

Bokuto aceitou, relutante. Fez uma careta. — É saboroso, mas tem um gosto forte. 

— É meio amargo.

— Combina com você.

Akaashi não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava, era um elogio? Caso sim, era uma maneira inesperada de fazê-lo. — E você, o que está bebendo?

— Frappuccino. De baunilha.

— Bebida doce, huh? — Bokuto concordou — Combina com você.

Surpreendentemente, algumas horas haviam se passados e eles continuavam no mesmo lugar. Boa parte do tempo, Bokuto era quem falava, transformando o que deveria ser uma conversa num monólogo. Keiji respondia vez ou outro com alguma concordância monossilábica, mas estavam bem com isso. Para alguém como Bokuto, cuja vida foi exclusivamente voltada a apenas observar, falar era bom e Keiji era um bom ouvinte. 

Era um equilíbrio interessante, mas muito bem estruturado, encaixado. O céu havia perdido o tom acinzentado, era composto agora por um azul gélido. 

Keiji olhou para o relógio. — Já está ficando tarde, talvez devêssemos voltar. 

— Uau, Akaashi, para alguém que não pretendia ficar, ficou tempo demais. Abusei de sua boa vontade, né? Peço desculpas por isso.

— Não se desculpe, eu não estaria aqui se não quisesse.

O que para outra pessoa poderia soar grosseiro, para Bokuto soou aliviante. Ele sorriu em concordância. 

A cafeteira ficava duas quadras de distância de seu prédio. E em determinado momento da caminhada, o céu pareceu querer testá-los. Não só começou a chover, como começou a chover abundantemente, obrigando-os a parar debaixo do toldo de uma loja. Fechada. Encostaram as costas na porta de entrada do lugar, Keiji tentando ao máximo manter-se protegido da chuva, mesmo naquele pequeno espaço. Bokuto observava os pingos caindo no chão, transformando-se em gotículas menores à medida que encostavam no solo. Esticou os braços para sentir a chuva em sua mão, e assim que sua pele entrou em contato com a água, puxou o braço involuntariamente. Akaashi o olhou.

— Quer tomar um banho de chuva?

— O quê? De jeito nenhum, vamos ficar doentes.

— Qual é, Akaashi, por favor? 

— O que tem de divertido em tomar banho de chuva?

— Eu não sei, por isso quero descobrir. — Akaashi continuou encarando-o, então ele decidiu completar — Nunca senti a chuva na pele.

Akaashi franziu a sobrancelha. — O quê? Você nunca se molhou de chuva? Nem por acaso? — Bokuto negou, verdadeiramente. — Você é uma pessoa interessante. 

Koutarou ignorou o comentário, deu dois passos ponderando sobre o que devia fazer. Decidiu, por fim, dar o passo final, tirando seu corpo da proteção do toldo. Seu cabelo, que antes encontrava-se para cima, começou a cair sobre seus olhos conforme a água ia molhando-o. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o gelado das gotas contrastarem com sua pele morna, o cheiro também chamou sua atenção, não tinha um adjetivo específico para caracterizá-lo, portanto, decidiu nomear de cheiro de paz. Não havia melhor definição, pois de fato, seu espírito encontrava-se absorto em uma sensação de genuína leveza. 

Abriu os olhos apenas para encarar Keiji, que ainda se escondia por debaixo do toldo. Ele estava sorrindo. Sentia-se feliz, não sabia porquê, apenas sentia. A idéia de Koutarou ser contagiante lhe passou pela cabeça, era a explicação mais coerente que encontrou para aquele sentimento de alegria tão repentino. Abaixou o olhar até seus pés, eles mexiam querendo movimentarem-se sozinhos, querendo levar Keiji até a chuva. Não tardou para sentir a água em contato com sua pele, mas não tinha sido por vontade própria, Bokuto tinha o puxado.

— Me desculpe, eu não devia…

— Tudo bem. — Estavam próximos demais — Eu já estava cogitando vir. 

Bokuto concordou. — Gosto da sua companhia, por isso sou meio chato às vezes.

— Certo, Koutarou. Sua companhia também não é das piores.

Riram, e o riso foi diminuindo transformando-se em um sorriso sincero. Ambos encarando uns aos outros enquanto o barulho da chuva substituía o silêncio de suas palavras. 

Chegaram no prédio alguns minutos depois, optaram por continuar a caminhada já que estavam completamente molhados. Subindo as escadas, Koutarou teve uma súbita perda de consciência, voltando a tempo apenas para não chocar sua cabeça contra o corrimão. Keiji segurava seu braço com força, porque no desespero de ver o corpo de Bokuto se aproximar gradualmente do chão, fez a única coisa que estava em seu alcance: tentar segura-lo para amortecer a queda e evitar uma possível lesão. 

— O que houve?

— Me diz você. — O tom de voz do moreno era de preocupação, sua respiração estava desenfreada. Bokuto não pôde deixar de se sentir estranhamente culpado. 

— Acho que minha pressão caiu. — Ao finalizar a frase começou a tossir, uma tosse que ardia o peito, era incômoda. Keiji incentivou o mesmo a se sentar no degrau. 

— Koutarou, eu te falei que ia ficar doente. 

— Me desculpa. 

Keiji suspirou, levando o braço do mais alto em seu ombro. Ajudou o mesmo a se levantar, e depois de muita insistência, o convenceu a passar um tempo em sua casa, até que estivesse melhor.

— Não posso deixar que vá para casa sozinho nesse estado. E se você desmaiar novamente? Não vai ter ninguém para ajudar. — Era a justificativa que dava. 

Koutarou queria poder dizer que sabia exatamente o que havia lhe causado tamanha indisposição, mas não podia simplesmente contar que estava se matando gradualmente por usar frequentemente uma forma que não lhe era permitida. Decidiu aceitar o convite.

Depois de tomar seu banho, Keiji lhe entregou roupas e bebidas quentes alegando que o mesmo devia se aquecer, do contrário, corria o risco de piorar.

——/——

Por volta de quatro semanas após o incidente da escada, Bokuto decidiu chamar Akaashi para outro passeio. No último mês, tinha diminuído suas aparições, aparecendo vez ou outra apenas para matar a vontade de vê-lo. Como um humano.

Keiji observava as ações de Bokuto com atenção, o garoto estava utilizando uma chave mestra para abrir um cadeado que impedia-os de atravessar pela porta de metal que levava ao terraço. A porta estava enferrujada, assim como o cadeado, denunciando o passar do tempo. Era de se esperar, aquele era um prédio relativamente antigo. 

— Certo. — Bokuto disse, conseguindo destrancar o cadeado. — Vem.

Keiji não contestou, passou pela porta e se viu no topo do edifício. Era baixo, afinal o prédio continha apenas quatro andares, mas ainda assim era uma visão bonita, aconchegante. Era fim de tarde, de um lado era possível enxergar o sol em seu caminho para descansar, como se estivesse sendo engolido pelo horizonte vasto. Já do outro a lua ocupava lugar no céu, a coloração já escura e algumas estrelas brilhando. Era a divisão entre duas etapas, a divisão entre dois mundos. 

— Você já conhecia esse lugar? 

— Sim. Só estava tentando achar um jeito de abrir… Para te trazer, sabe?

Keiji sorriu. — Certo, é muito bonito.

— Vem aqui. — Bateu no chão onde havia colocado algumas almofadas e uma toalha suficientemente grande para os dois. Assim que Akaashi se sentou, Koutarou jogou o cobertor que haviam trazido por cima de seus ombros.

— Me sinto ofendido, você conheceu esse lugar antes de mim. E eu moro aqui fazem anos.

— Sou uma pessoa curiosa, por assim dizer.

— É uma pessoa instigante.

— Isso é bom?

Akaashi deu de ombros, como se não houvesse uma resposta certa para aquela pergunta. — Eu gosto.

— Então é bom.

Depois de alguns minutos observando a troca do dia pela noite, o céu estava inteiramente anoitecido, então deitaram-se para observar as estrelas. Akaashi perguntou se Bokuto gostaria de ouvir alguma música, e ele por sua vez deu de ombros, dizendo que qualquer coisa estaria bom. 

— Como esse momento merece, vou colocar uma música que normalmente me deixa em paz. 

E então ele preencheu o ambiente com Rosyln, Bon Iver. Koutarou fechou os olhos assim que a melodia começou, escutando a música com calma. Akaashi não havia mentido sobre a música ser pacífica, deixou os dois em um transe de paz. Como se não houvesse nada  
no mundo além deles dois. Alí e agora eles eram imbatíveis.

— Quer contar histórias?

Akaashi virou-se para o garoto. — Huh?

— Histórias, lendas, contos. Quer?

— Certo. Mas eu serei apenas um ouvinte.

Bokuto concordou. — Reza a lenda que cada espírito nasce com um protetor, um outro espírito. São ligados pelos fios do destino. Porém tem um detalhe importante, crucial por melhor dizer, o protetor não pode de forma alguma, nunca, em nenhuma circunstância deixar o protegido saber de sua existência. 

— E por que não?

— Oras, diversos fatores. É uma relação profissional, não afetiva. A função do protetor é proteger, apenas. Também tem a parte mais importante, para que os protegidos possam ver os protetores, eles precisam estar em sua forma humana e não natural.

— Ah, os protetores são como anjos da guarda?

— Exatamente como anjos da guarda.

Keiji sorriu. — O quê tem de tão ruim em serem amigos? Digo, por que simplesmente não usam sua forma humana e ignoram a hierarquia sem sentido? 

— Porque eles morrem.

— Oh.

E então continuou explicando que anjos eram imortais em suas formas de anjo e que, a partir do momento em que se transformavam em humanos, suas vidas passavam a ter uma limitação. Eles não podem utilizá-las, do contrário, seus corpos morrerão gradualmente até por fim queimar em cinzas. 

— Isso é suicídio.

Bokuto deu de ombros. — Talvez.

— Você que inventou essa história? 

Koutarou virou em direção ao amigo, que fez o mesmo. Seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância, a respiração morna esquentando o local que antes estava gelado pelo clima atual. Ele negou com a cabeça de leve.

— É uma linda lenda. — Akaashi disse, seus olhos presos aos lábios do platinado.

— Não só a lenda.

— O que quis dizer... — Keiji não foi capaz de terminar a frase, os lábios de Koutarou selou sua fala antes que pudesse terminar.

E ali o mundo parou.

A princípio surpreendeu-se com a ação repentina, mas relaxou os músculos quando percebeu que aquilo era algo que ansiava há tempos. E finalmente estava usufruindo de seu anseio. Os lábios ficaram juntos por mais alguns segundos, fortes, presos. Um simples toque de lábios, complexos sentimentos. Bokuto afastou-se com rapidez. 

— ...Com isso? — Keiji completou sua frase irrompida. 

— Merda, Akaashi, sinto muito. Sério, eu não tinha pretensões de te deixar desconfortável. Me desculpe mesmo.

O dedo indicador de Akaashi pousou levemente sobre os lábios do outro. — Você se desculpa demais.

——/—— 

Bokuto evitava Akaashi. Akaashi evitava Bokuto. Era assim que estavam agindo na última semana, apesar de não admitirem, estavam envergonhados. Akaashi passou a evitar andar desnecessariamente pelos corredores, saindo apenas quando preciso. Também não foi à cafeteria nenhum dia, causando um certo espanto em Kuroo e Kenma, que haviam remotamente se acostumado com a empolgação do moreno para com o lugar nos dias anteriores. Bokuto, por sua vez, não utilizou sua forma humana nenhuma vez, o que resultou num corpo mais disposto. 

A infantilidade de ambos foi obrigada a ser interrompida quando Kuroo resolveu fazer uma surpresa para Keiji, para comemorar seu aniversário de vinte e um anos. Tinha notado a proximidade de ambos, portanto supôs que a presença de Koutarou tornaria o dia ainda mais especial para o amigo. Bokuto sabia, observava-os de longe. Ele sabia que não tinha escapatória, precisava voltar.

— Certo, Kuroo. Me explique o que tem em mente.

— Então, como sabe, nesse final de semana Keiji completará vinte e um anos. Ele não é uma pessoa muito sociável então a princípio seria apenas eu e Kenma, mas então eu lembrei que vocês se aproximaram bastante nesses últimos meses, então gostaria que você fosse também.

Bokuto suspirou, sorrindo por fim. — É claro que vou.

A semana chegou ao fim, Akaashi saiu para fazer compras e o trio resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade. Kuroo tinha a chave do amigo, entraram no apartamento e organizaram o que precisavam organizar. Bolo na mesa, bebidas na geladeira, chapéis - cujo quais Kenma detestou - que foram escolhidos por Bokuto e Kuroo em suas cabeças. 

A surpresa que Keiji sentiu ao ver a organização não foi maior do que ver Bokuto presente. Seu coração acelerou, de uma maneira incômoda mas igualmente boa. Estava feliz. 

— Feliz aniversário, Akaashi. — Bokuto disse antes de roubar um abraço apertado do moreno. Presenteou o mesmo com um colar, dois na verdade. Um seria de Akaashi, uma lua; outro para Bokuto, um sol. 

Assim que o início da madrugada chegou, a festa foi encerrada. Akaashi e Bokuto eram os únicos limpando porque Kenma estava ocupado cuidando de Kuroo, bêbado demais, feliz demais. 

— Eu te dei esse trabalho quando fomos ao bar aquele dia?

— Não. Você deu mais. — Koutarou arregalou os olhos envergonhado, arrancando risadas de Akaashi — É brincadeira. Você não deu trabalho.

— Akaashi, que brincadeira sem graça. Fiquei assustado. — Sorriu.

Ficaram ambos usufruindo do silêncio confortável seguinte, cada qual fazendo suas obrigações. Akaashi foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— Fiquei feliz por ter vindo. Feliz de verdade. — Segurou no ombro direito de Koutarou incentivando-o a virar, mas não pôde evitar o susto que levou quando viu que o nariz alheio sangrava abundantemente — Bokuto… Seu nariz.

Bokuto levou o dedo médio e indicador até a parte inferior de seu nariz e sua feição se tornou de surpresa. — Uau. Eu nem reparei.

— Você não está preocupado? 

— Por que eu estaria? É só um nariz. — Keiji colocava um pedaço de papel numa tentativa improfícua de estancar o sangue — Chama-se epistaxe. 

Keiji acreditou, apesar da preocupação não ter diminuído nem um pouco. Ele esqueceria que aquilo um dia aconteceu se não fosse lembrado duas semanas seguintes.

— Koutarou, seu nariz está sangrando de novo.

— Não é nada alarmante.

E de novo, uma semana depois.

— Bokuto, você está tossindo sangue? 

— Deve ser inflamação na garganta. Acontece sempre.

E de novo, dias depois.

— Isso é sangue. Você acabou de vomitar sangue.

— Pois é, mas…

— Tem algo muito errado com você. 

— Akaashi, eu entendo a…

— E você não quer aceitar.

E então o silêncio reinou, dessa vez não tão confortável. 

——/——

Ficaram por volta de seis dias sem se ver depois da última discussão. Akaashi dizia que não queria ver o amigo morrendo de dentro para fora sem poder fazer nada, se sentia impotente. Bokuto negou veemente a insistência de Keiji que quase implorava para que fosse ao médico, e, depois do sexto ‘não’, optou pela desistência. Mas não antes sem alegar que não voltaria a entrar em contato enquanto ele não fizesse algo a respeito de sua situação.

Agora estavam ambos na cafeteria que conheciam tão bem, um de frente para o outro. Akaashi aguardando impacientemente o que Bokuto tinha para falar, Bokuto hesitando fervorosamente o que tinha para contar.

— Olha Bokuto, o que quer que seja…

— Você se lembra do conto que eu te falei? 

— Você não veio aqui para falar disso, não?

— Se lembra ou não?

Akaashi suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos sob a mesa. — Lembro.

— E o quê acha? 

— Anjos da guarda, huh? Nunca parei pra pensar, Bokuto. Mas quem quer que seja meu protetor, está fazendo um bom trabalho. Exceto durante meus seis anos, quando eu caí da bicicleta na estrada.

— O caminhão estava vindo pela pista contrária, Akaashi. Ou você caía da bicicleta e quebrava o braço ou morria atropelado. 

Keiji paralisou. Estava exclusivamente só quando ocorreu esse incidente, portanto, não havia outra explicação para o relato de Bokuto a não ser ele ter presenciado tal ato. Piscou os olhos depois de alguns segundos, a boca estava entreaberta para dizer algo a respeito, mas todas as palavras pareciam ter fugido de seu vocabulário. Se pronunciou, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade:

— Você já me viu pelado? 

— O quê? 

Keiji observou o garoto em sua frente iniciar uma crise de riso. — Do que está rindo?

— Não, Akaashi. Eu nunca te vi pelado, respeito sua privacidade.

——/——

Bokuto observava atentamente cada detalhe da paisagem borrada pela janela do carro. Estavam indo à praia, que não ficava muito mais que meia hora de distância.

Quando Akaashi ligou os fatos da história de Bokuto com os acontecimentos reais, há alguns dias atrás na cafeteria, perdeu o fôlego. Lembra exatamente de ter sentido a frequência cardíaca mudar drasticamente de normal para totalmente desenfreada. Bokuto tecnicamente havia lhe contado que estava com a data de validade marcada e cada vez mais próxima e, Akaashi assim como qualquer outro, não aceitou muito bem o fato de estar perdendo seu amigo aos poucos para a morte. 

Insistiu inúmeras vezes para levar Bokuto até a praia, principalmente depois de descobrir que ele passou a vida toda sem sentir o balançar do mar. Nós não sentimos nada, nem dor, frio ou calor, um toque de leve ou o soprar do vento. Simplesmente um nada. 

Não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto ser anjo parecia pateticamente chato. Passar a vida inteira sem poder conversar, muito menos sem sentir os toques que as pessoas tanto apreciam. Era monótono e solitário, não conseguiu evitar de sentir pena pelo amigo e, por um breve momento, entendeu o motivo de Bokuto ter feito o que fez. Abdicar de sua vida para viver o lado bom dela.

Agora estavam descendo a serra, o vento entrava não só no carro, mas também em seus pulmões, inflando-os de pureza. Bokuto colocou a mão para fora a fim de sentir o ar de encontro com sua mão. Estava satisfeito por estar indo a um lugar que parecia ser bastante especial para o garoto no banco ao lado.

Estacionaram o carro já na areia e Akaashi ficou encarregado pelo transporte das toalhas enquanto Koutarou cuidaria das comidas.

— Pise.

— Huh?

— Na areia, pise.

Bokuto obedeceu, deixou o chinelo de lado para poder ter o prazer de sentir os infinitos grãos em contato com seus pés. Era uma sensação diferente, a areia circundava seus pés como se quisesse os abraçar. Era aconchegante.

— Bom, não é? 

Bokuto acenou. — Muito bom. 

Passaram as horas seguintes conversando e aproveitando os inúmeros sentimentos que causavam uns aos outros. O sol já começava a cair quando decidiram entrar no mar. A praia estava estranhamente vazia, causando uma sensação de megalomania. O mundo é inteiramente nosso.

Koutarou não conseguiu descrever o que o mar lhe causou, era inexplicavelmente impecável. Seu corpo balançava a medida que a água fazia seu trabalho de ir e vir, ele sentia a leveza tomando conta de seu corpo, resultando numa moleza gostosa.

— Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui. E por ter me proporcionado as melhores sensações que o mundo tem a oferecer. E principalmente por ter feito a vida valer a pena.

Keiji se aproximou, envolvendo seu anjo num abraço. — Obrigado por ter dedicado a vida à minha proteção. 

E então beijaram-se. Saciando a vontade que sentiam desde que seus lábios tocaram pela primeira e única vez no terraço de seus apartamentos. A água parecia querer juntá-los ainda mais, como uma só coisa. Porque talvez fossem. 

Minutos depois da paz ter reinado entre o casal, veio uma súbita onda de medo. Bokuto começou a hiperventilar, sentia seu coração apertar como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir. Akaashi, sem saber o que fazer, tentou levá-lo até a areia, sem jeito. Segundos se passaram até que a respiração de Koutarou pareceu normalizar. Para ambos pareceu uma eternidade.

Akaashi lembrou de seu sonho, uma lembrança que pareceu ter escondido por tanto tempo. Não só o mórbido sonho como a sensação inconsolável de solidão que o acompanhava. Levou seu rosto até o peito do outro, sem conseguir evitar o choro que veio em seguida. Um choro silencioso, assim como seu espírito se encontrava, um choro de luto. Sabia que não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito e era isso que o causava tamanha desolação. Inconscientemente começou a fazer uma contagem regressiva mental. Suspirou, ainda com o rosto enterrado no peito de Bokuto.

— Eu queria que você nunca tivesse aparecido naquele restaurante estúpido perguntando se eu estava bem. 

— Eu sei. 

——/——

Akaashi tinha acordado de outra pesadelo. Não conseguia recordar do sonho com riqueza de detalhes, no entanto, lembrava de duas coisas: Sentia-se triste. Bokuto estava presente.

Não se sentiu surpreso diante daquelas informações, afinal, tristeza repentina relacionada a Koutarou tinha se tornado algo constante. 

Era por volta das duas da manhã quando ele decidiu tomar uma decisão sobre a situação que tanto o chateava. Chamou por Bokuto, sabia que ele apareceria, não tinha dúvidas sobre aquilo. Segundos depois, o platinado apareceu sentado ao seu lado. Akaashi respirou fundo, se recompondo.

— Bokuto, não quero que apareça mais. Digo, como humano. 

— Desculpa?

— Eu não suportaria ver você morrer por minha culpa. Se você não usar mais sua forma humana talvez ainda consiga continuar vivendo.

— E parar de te ver? 

— Você não precisa estar ao vivo e em cores para que eu saiba que você está ali. Eu sei que você está. Isso é o suficiente.

— Tem noção do que está me pedindo?

— Eu não quero mais ver você.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque nós temos uma relação profissional, não afetiva.

Bokuto não contestou, sabia que Keiji tinha as melhores intenções para ter falado daquela maneira, mas ter ciência disso não amenizou a dor. Foi embora, deixando o garoto a sós.

Tinha chegado numa situação onde não havia escapatória. Não havia volta. Não havia segunda chance. Era uma decisão com um único fim, e ele escolheu isso há meses atrás, por vontade própria. Abriu mão da vida para vivenciar aquilo, e não podia estar mais feliz. Não havia um pingo de arrependimento correndo em suas veias, tudo tinha valido a pena, cada momento, cada detalhe.

Voltou à praia que tinham visitado na semana anterior. Era quase quatro da manhã, o céu estava assombrosamente escuro aquela noite. Poucas estrelas no céu. Foi até o mar para sentir a água correr por entre seus dedos. O caminho pela areia, agora gélida, foi inusitadamente acolhedor. Encarou o horizonte em sua frente, o escuro da noite impedia que tivesse a visão da paisagem com clareza. Mal conseguia ver o mar em seus pés, e até arriscaria dizer que não estava ali se não fosse o barulho das ondas quebrando logo abaixo de si. 

Estava feliz, tinha vivido experiências incomparáveis. O sentimento de paz que sentia agora significava uma única coisa: estava na hora. E ele estava bem com isso. Expirou, sentindo o cheiro do mar invadir suas narinas. O corpo sucumbiu ao chão assim que seus pés começaram a desaparecer. Estava aos poucos virando cinzas, sendo levadas pelo vento. Ouviu passos, gritos.

— Bokuto! — Aquela voz. Indescritível. Bokuto continuou deitado na beira do mar, encarando o céu — Bokuto! 

Akaashi chegou até onde o amigo estava, encontrou os olhos deles pairando sobre o alto pouco estrelar. Agachou-se ao seu lado, colocando sua cabeça em seu colo.

— Bokuto, você precisa me escutar. Você não pode morrer agora. Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo pelo que disse mais cedo. Eu não quis…

— Akaashi. — Seu olhar foi do azul do céu até o azul dos olhos de Keiji.

— Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Eu só estava assustado… Eu estou assustado. Mas em nenhum momento eu falei aquilo porque eu realmente sentia.

— Akaashi…

— Não temos uma relação profissional. Nunca tivemos, desde que apareceu pela primeira vez eu soube que nunca seria uma relação profissional. É muito mais que isso.

— Akaashi!

— Eu te amo. 

O silêncio surgiu, ambos encarando uns aos outros, perdidos demais no momento. Bokuto havia perdido 70% de sua perna, conseguia sentir sua pele transformando-se em cinzas aos poucos.

— Eu também te amo.

— Eu não quero te perder. Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria, mas droga, quando eu aceitei essa condição eu não imaginei que doeria tanto.

Bokuto nada mais disse, apenas sorriu. Seu olhar foi sugestivo, Akaashi entendeu. Está tudo bem. Keiji não conseguiu assistir o corpo em seu colo ir desaparecendo aos poucos calado, começou a falar exageradamente, implorando para que ele não o deixasse.

Koutarou aproximou-se de seu rosto. Seu tronco já havia começado a sumir, tinha pouco tempo. Segurou o rosto de Akaashi com as mãos com firmeza. Beijou o garoto, e na mesma velocidade que o fez, separou. Sorriu, levando os lábios até seu ouvido. Cochichou uma frase que, mais tarde seria a maior invasora dos pensamentos de Akaashi. Involuntariamente Keiji tentou abraçá-lo, mas era tarde demais. Não havia mais nada ali. Seu impulso o levou a abraçar o vento, e foi quando percebeu que havia perdido o amor da sua vida para sempre. Se pegou pensando naquela frase:

— Eu e você. Nós. Para sempre nós.”

E mais uma etapa chega ao fim. Não posso evitar de me sentir orgulhoso, depois de anos ponderando se deveria ou não terminá-lo, cá estou eu, com meu livro em mãos. Kuroo insiste em dizer que é meu diário, afinal, eu apenas relatei a história de como conheci o meu amor, e como ele foi tirado de mim. O que quer que seja, sendo uma biografia ou não, finalmente foi finalizada. E céus, como doeu. Depois de anos me martirizando para finalizá-lo, aqui estou eu, olhando para a última palavra escrita. Não que isso signifique que eu tenha esquecido, eu jamais esquecerei, mas escrever é transformar a dor em arte. Bokuto, eu te transformei em arte. Não posso deixar de agradecê-lo pela caneta que me proporcionou essa escrita, afinal, foi exatamente quando me vi sozinho naquela praia deserta, que encontrei uma pena repousando sobre o chão. Dourada e brilhante, viva. A única coisa que tive de você. Mais tarde, ela se tornou uma caneta. Mais tarde, foi a responsável por esse livro que acabei de escrever. O livro sobre nós. 

Observo a capa preta com grande atenção, nosso livro precisa de um título. Um título como você, igualmente marcante. E eu já sei exatamente qual é: o momento mais doloroso, mas também mais importante de toda a minha vida. Penso, repenso, passando a ponta do dedo sob a superfície lisa da capa. É exatamente isso.

A voz de um anjo sussurrou no meu ouvido.

**Author's Note:**

> como eu disse no início, foi a primeira vez que escrevi um drama ent desculpa se nn atendi as expectativas aaaaa enfim, só de saber que algm leu até aqui fico mto mto feliz, de vdd obrigada mesmo! significa mtooo pra mim ;D


End file.
